


Der erste Elfer

by Iceprinzess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild!!!, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprinzess/pseuds/Iceprinzess
Summary: Leon schießt erfolgreich seinen ersten Elfmeter in der Bundesliga. Er und Max haben normalerweise ihre eigene Art, sowas zu feiern. Aber in letzter Zeit ist alles irgendwie kompliziert geworden.





	Der erste Elfer

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte diese Story unbedingt noch posten, bevor irgendwas mit Leons Wechsel rauskommt, weil sie positiv enden sollte. Und das würde sie definitiv nicht, würde Leon tatsächlich zu Bayern gehen! 
> 
> Viel Spaß.

Don't you think I give a fuck,   
Give a fuck about who you fuck?  
(...)  
But I can’t fall in love without you,   
Please don’t fall in love without me!  
(Zara Larson, I can’t fall in love without you)

 

Leons erster Elfer in einem Profispiel. Max sieht aus dem Busfenster.   
Normalerweise haben sie eine eigene Variante solche Meilensteine in ihren Karrieren zu feiern: Ihr erstes Spiel in einem Profikader, die ersten Spiele für die Nationalmannschaft, ihre ersten Tore. Als Max die EM und Leon den Confed Cup gewonnen hatte, sind sie ein Wochenende lang nicht aus dem Bett gekommen. Und die Woche danach nur eingeschränkt. Sogar als sie solange die Finger voneinander gelassen hatten, um zu kochen, hatte Leon ihm vor der Spüle einen geblasen.   
Sie waren kein Paar, sie waren nicht schwul, sie waren nur beste Freunde, die zu besonderen Gelegenheiten ein bisschen Spaß miteinander hatten. Fighting gets the blood up, und all sowas. Das war normal.   
Nur fragte sich Max, ob das heute auch so sein würde. Leon lässt ihn seit einiger Zeit immer öfter links liegen.   
Klar, er ist ja jetzt Leon Goretzka, der aufstrebende Schalke-Star und Nationalmannschaftsspieler. Da hat er keine Zeit mehr für den dummen kleinen Max. Und wenn Leon, wie die Gerüchteküche es flüsterte, im Sommer nach München gehen würde oder nach Barcelona oder nach Liverpool oder weiß Gott wo hin wechselte, wäre Max sowieso komplett abgeschrieben.   
Max atmet langsam durch den Mund aus. Das ist kein verzweifeltes Seufzen!  
Leon, der tatsächlich mal neben ihm sitzt, kriegt es natürlich trotzdem mit.   
„Hey, ist alles ok?“ will er wissen.   
„Ja, klar, was soll denn sein?“  
Leon guckt, als wollte er noch was sagen, lässt es dann aber und postet ein Foto von ihnen in seiner Instastory.   
Max will gerade wieder in seinen Deprimodus fallen, als Leon sich nochmal nah zu ihm beugt.   
„Ich freu mich übrigens schon auf nachher. Wenn du weißt was ich meine.“  
Max liegt kurz ein ‚Zum Vögeln bin ich gut genug oder was‘ auf der Zunge. Seit wann sind seine Gedanken so bitter? Aber er verzieht nur sein Gesicht und hofft, dass Leon es als eine zustimmende Antwort interpretiert. 

Max steigt hinter Leon aus dem Bus aus, der ihm eine Hand als Austeigshilfe hinhält. Max greift ganz automatisch danach. Leon legt den Arm um seine Schultern und so laufen sie zum Flieger, der sie von Berlin nach Hause bringt. 

„Du hast mir auf‘m Platz gar nich‘ richtig gratuliert!“ nuschelt Leon von hinten gegen Max’ Hals, kaum, dass die Tür zu Leons Wohnung hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen ist.   
Max schließt die Augen und genießt Leons Berührungen. Die Hände des Größeren liegen sicher auf Max’ Hüften, seine Lippen liegen sanft an Max’ Hals.   
Max zuckt betont lässig mit den Schultern. „War ja nur ein Elfer. Den hätte selbst deine Oma gemacht.“  
„Also für den Kommentar verdienst du schon fast ’ne Strafe.“ Leon beißt ihm sanft ins Ohrläppchen. Max keucht auf.   
„Gott, am liebsten hätte ich dich schon im Flugzeug genommen.“ Leons Hand fährt unter Max Hosenbund, bleibt da aber erst mal liegen. „Aber dann hätten wir leise sein müssen, damit uns niemand hört und ich liebe es, dich zu hören.“ fährt er fort. Seine Hand legt sich so gut es geht um Max’ Schwanz und Max stöhnt unwillkürlich auf.   
„Genau so. Gott, ich liebe es, wenn du laut wirst!“ Leon bewegt seine Hand ein bisschen. Mehr geht auch nicht, Max hat ja immer noch seine Jeans an. Max stöhnt noch einmal. Teils, weil er weiß, dass es Leon anmacht, teils, weil es ihn selbst anmacht wie Leon seine Hand bewegt.   
Leons zweite Hand schiebt sich um Max’ Körper und fummelt am Reißverschluss der Jeans herum.   
Endlich, schießt es Max durch den Kopf. Er drückt seinen Hintern gegen Leons Mitte und spürt dessen harten Schwanz durch ihre beiden Jeans.   
Interessant, Leon ist wohl wirklich ziemlich geil auf ihn. Er bewegt seine Hüfte, hört wie Leon ihm ins Ohr stöhnt, und grinst.   
„Ich weiß, dass du das mit Absicht machst. Wenn du so weiter machst, fick’ ich dich gleich hier auf dem Flur.“ flüstert Leon rau in sein Ohr.   
Mit einem Mal ist dieses Minderwertigkeitsgefühl wieder da. Soll Leon ihn doch auf dem Flur ficken, dann ist er schneller wieder weg.   
Aber wenn er jetzt was sagt, will Leon bestimmt gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Dann ist Max nicht mal mehr für Sex gut. Und er will mit Leon schlafen, wirklich, er will das so sehr! Mit Leon hat er den besten Sex überhaupt. Es kribbelt wenn Leon ihn berührt und mit Leon fühlt er sich so sicher und geborgen, wie mit niemandem sonst.   
Max verliert seine Jeans.   
„Mach doch.“ sagt Max einfach nur.   
Leon dreht Max schwungvoll zu sich, fasst unter seine Oberschenkel und hebt ihn hoch. Max kann jetzt genau in Leons braune Augen sehen.   
Leon senkt den Kopf und küsst Max ganz knapp neben dessen Mund. Leon küsst sich Max’ Kiefer hinab zu seinem Hals, zieht dann mit der Zungenspitze eine feuchte Spur zu Max’ Ohr.  
„Aber hier kann ich dich nicht so haben, wie ich dich will.“ flüstert Leon in Max’ Ohr.   
„Und wie willst du mich?“ fragt Max atemlos. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Leon so auf dirty Talk steht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er selbst so auf dirty Talk steht. Scheiße, es ist geil, wenn Leon so redet, als würde Max ihm gehören.   
Leon setzt ihn wieder ab, eine Hand wandert vorsichtig an Max Gesicht, die andere um seine Hüfte. Leon sieht ihn mit einem Blick an, den Max nicht deuten kann und auf einmal ist Max Gehirn nicht mehr von Sex vernebelt, sondern sein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell.   
Leon küsst ihn.   
Auf den Mund.   
Scheiße, Leon hat ihn noch nie auf den Mund geküsst. Sie küssen sich nie auf den Mund. Wieso weiß Max nicht genau, sie haben da keine Regel für, sie machen es einfach nicht. 

Max Körper reagiert von ganz allein, seine Hände schlingen sich um Leons Nacken, eine Hand fährt in Leons Haare und er presst sich gegen den anderen. Sein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass Max es schlagen fühlt. Er kann nicht mehr klar denken, alles, was ihm durch den Kopf schwirrt, ist Leon, Leon, Leon. Seine Knie werden weich und er klammert sich noch mehr an Leon, damit sie nicht nachgeben.   
Leons Hände fahren nach unten, kneten kurz seinen Hintern, was Max in den Kuss stöhnen lässt. Leons Finger drücken nochmal in seinen Arsch, dann hebt Leon ihn wieder hoch. Max schlingt seine Beine um Leon, der ihn ins Schlafzimmer trägt. Max ist wie im Rausch und das nur von einem Kuss. Alles kribbelt, er kann nicht klar denken, es gibt nur noch Leon, Leon, Leon.   
Leon zieht ihn aus. Ihre Klamotten fliegen überall hin. Münder geistern über nackte Haut und Leon fasst ihn so zärtlich an, wie noch nie. Er bewegt sich so sanft in Max und er fühlt sich so gut an. Max hört sich selbst vage vor sich hin babbeln, dass Leon nicht aufhören soll. Es ist einfach so geil was Leon mit ihm anstellt. Sie sind sich so verdammt nah. Max fühlt sich, als ob sein Herz gleich zerspringt. So hat Leon ihn noch nie angefasst.   
Max will, dass Leon ihn immer so anfasst. 

Als Max kommt, küsst Leon ihn. 

Max muss dann wohl weggedusselt sein. Als er aufwacht, ist das Bett neben ihm leer.   
Max schluckt. Das war klar.   
Er setzt sich auf.   
„Leon?“ ruft er in die Wohnung und hofft, dass man die Traurigkeit nicht allzu sehr aus seiner Stimme heraushört.   
„Stube. Bin am Regenerieren.“   
„Ach so.“   
Max lässt sich zurück ins Kissen sinken, zieht die Decke bis ans Kinn und atmet angestrengt ein und aus.   
Wieder mal fängt er an, nachzudenken.   
Max hat das Gefühl, er ist für nichts mehr gut genug. Dass er heute mal fast durchgespielt hat, kommt ihm wie ein kleines persönliches Wunder vor.   
Für die U21 ist er zu alt und Löw will ihn offenbar nicht haben. Ist er nicht gut genug für die echte Nationalmannschaft? Offenbar schon. Und auch auf Schalke lief es schon mal besser. Selbst bei Leon ist er nur noch zweite Wahl!   
Max will irgendwas schlagen und gleichzeitig will er sich in sein Bett verkriechen, sich zusammenrollen und heulen.   
Warum beachtet Leon ihn nicht mehr? Will er nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein? War Max nur eine Zwischenstation bis jemand besseres kommt? Ein besserer Club, ein Weltmeistertitel und ein neuer bester Freund? Wenn Max daran denkt wird ihm schlecht.   
In letzter Zeit kann keiner von ihnen mehr etwas richtig machen, findet Max. Irgendwie wird es immer ganz schnell seltsam. Als hätten sie dieses Verständnis, das sie füreinander hatten, auf halber Strecke verloren. Sie reden nur noch über Belangloses, sind viel zu vorsichtig miteinander. Klar, Max ist auch irgendwie ein bisschen Schuld daran. Aber was soll er denn machen?   
Seit dem Sommer... ja, seit dem Sommer ist alles irgendwie ein bisschen anders. Davor war Leon halt sein Kumpel, sein bester Freund. Mit dem er ab und zu Sex hatte, richtig guten Sex, aber wirklich nix verbindliches. Als sie dann zusammen im Urlaub waren ist Max auf einmal aufgegangen, wie wichtig Leon für ihn ist und wie gern er mit ihm zusammen ist und, dass es kribbelt, wenn Leon ihn berührt. Dass es eigentlich mit Leon schon immer gekribbelt hat. Gott, er war so blind. Als dann die Wechselgerüchte immer mehr wurden konnte Max nichts mehr verleugnen. Er hat so eine Angst, dass Leon ihn einfach verlässt. Er vermisst Leon ja schon, wenn der mal verletzt ist und sie sich nicht jeden Tag sehen, wie soll das denn werden, wenn... Jedenfalls konnte Max es da nicht mehr anders sagen: Er ist verliebt in Leon.   
Verliebt in jemanden, der ihn absolut nicht will. 

Und jetzt liegt er in Leons Bett während der auf dem Sofa liegt und regeneriert. Max dreht sich zur Seite, umarmt Leons Kissen. Er wird jetzt nicht losheulen.   
Max heult los.   
Was ist er für ’ne Memme. Er schluchzt auf und versucht das Geräusch irgendwo im Kissen zu unterdrücken. Dann fällt ihm ein , dass das ja Leons Kissen ist und der merken wird, dass das total vollgeheult ist. Er schluchzt nochmal.   
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.   
Er will in Leons Arme und da bleiben, er will , dass Leon ihm sagt, dass alles gut wird. Er will allein sein mit seinem Schmerz, er will in sein eigenes Bett und in der Lage sein, Leon rauszuwerfen und ihn anzuschreien, dass er was Besseres verdient, als von Leon so behandelt zu werden.   
Die Tränen laufen immer noch. Er wird sich jetzt anziehen und gehen. Immer noch leise schniefend klettert Max aus Leons großem Bett und zieht sich Boxershorts und T-Shirt über. Seine Jeans liegen irgendwo im Flur, die wird er dann aufsammeln müssen, wenn er sich soweit zusammen gerissen hat, dass er Leon zumindest ein ‚ich fahr dann jetzt’ zurufen kann.   
Er rafft sein Zeug zusammen, wirft sich das T-Shirt über und schleicht in den Flur. Natürlich muss genau in dem Moment Leon aus dem Wohnzimmer kommen. Unglaublich gutes Timing.   
Er sieht Max an und wird ein bisschen blass um die Nase.  
„Hey, was ist denn los?“ fragt Leon sofort.   
„Nix.“ Max zieht die Nase hoch.   
Leons Gesichtsausdruck verfinstert sich. „Ok, schön, dein Nix kenn ich ja inzwischen.“ faucht er gereizt.   
Max fühlt, wie die Tränen wieder hochkommen. Jetzt nicht losheulen, denkt er, nicht vor Leon. Leon soll ihn so nicht sehen. Aber er kann die Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Max schluchzt auf.   
„Oh mein Gott!“ Leon ist innerhalb von Sekunden bei ihm. „Hey, nicht weinen, ok? Ist doch alles gut, es tut mir leid.“ stammelt Leon leicht überfordert.   
Max zieht die Nase hoch, sein Kopf liegt auf Leons Schulter.   
Leon fasst ihn an den Schultern. „Willst du mir sagen, was los ist?“   
Max nickt. Er muss das jetzt loswerden. So kann das nicht weiter gehen.   
„Ich- ich weiß auch nicht, ist nicht so richtig deine Schuld. Es ist einfach nur grade echt kompliziert und ich will dich doch nicht verlieren und ich bin so ein schlechter Freund in letzter Zeit, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen wieso, weil naja, du bestimmt nicht so fühlst wie ich - und dann bringst du sowas wie grade eben im Bett? Was soll ich da denn denken? Und das macht mich nur noch verwirrter- und…“   
Leon unterbricht ihn.   
„Fuck, Max, was hast du denn gedacht, was das grade war? So haben wir noch nie miteinander geschlafen!“   
Sie haben es auch noch nie als miteinander schlafen bezeichnet.   
„Ich liebe dich, verdammte Scheiße. Ich liebe dich und du hast deinen Vertrag nicht verlängert und redest nicht mehr mit mir. Und was soll ich denn machen? Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren, also versuch’ ich dich irgendwie zu halten, weil ich dich nicht verlieren kann und ich nicht damit umgehen könnte wenn wir keine Freund mehr sind! Ich dachte, vielleicht merkst du es, wenn- naja, wenn ich es dir zeige. Und ich, ich weiß nicht. Sex mit dir ist immer toll, weil du der bist, mit dem ich schlafe. Aber wir haben so selten welchen, weil, weil wir immer seltener diese Momente haben und du - ich weiß nicht, was du sonst so machst und Gott, ich bin jedes Mal so scheiß eifersüchtig, wenn du erzählst, du hast irgendein Mädel flach gelegt und ich- ich weiß doch auch nicht Max! Wieso ist das so scheiß kompliziert?“   
Zum Ende hin wird Leon immer verzweifelter und er versucht die Tränen in seinen Augen wegzublinzeln. Aber seine zitternde Unterlippe verrät ihn. 

Max hört Leon reden und er versteht auch was Leon sagt aber sein Gehirn wiederholt in Endlosschleife den Beginn von Leons Monolog. „Ich liebe dich“ hat Leon gesagt.   
Max kann es nicht glauben.   
„Sag das nochmal“ flüstert er.   
Leon sieht ihn gequält an. „Ich liebe dich“ haucht er rau.   
Max entfährt ein atemloses Lachen, das eher wie ein keuchen klingt.   
„Ich liebe dich auch!“  
Leon lächelt ihn an und es ist, als würde jeder Stern, der einmal den Nachthimmel erhellt hat, auf einmal strahlen, so schön ist dieses Lächeln.   
Leons Hände fahren um Max’ Gesicht und halten es, als wäre Max das Wertvollste auf der Welt. Max kuschelt sich eng an Leon, spürt, wie Leon Küsse auf sein Haar setzt und blickt auf. Leons Augen strahlen. Max stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst Leon.


End file.
